antes no, pero ahora si, ¿que debo hacer?
by Kaarime Raamirez
Summary: anteriormente Gumi sentía algo hacia una de sus amigas Lily masuda pero decidió olvidarlo, pero su intrépida compañera lily ara un movimiento por el cual a Gumi le regresaran esos sentimientos ¿que movimiento sera? horrible Summary pero este es mi primer fic, porfavor pasen y lean
1. esto es correcto?

Advertencia:

Este fic ya lo he corregido en lo que sería el modo del guion

Este fic es un yuri de la pareja lilyxgumi de vocaloid si no te gusta esta pareja por favor no leas…o al menos dale una oportunidad

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Ahora, bien aquí está mi fic

Era una tarde tranquila, en una gran casa conocida como "la casa vocaloid" pero, al parecer solo habían 2 chicas, de tantas personas que habitan en esa casa.

\- aaaaag que aburrido-se quejaba una peculiar peliverde de unos ojos del mismo color que su cabello y llenos de vida de unos 18 años-ya no pasan nada bueno en la televisión-dijo al momento de apagar la gran pantalla que se ubicaba en la sala

Por detrás del sillón en donde se encontraba la peliverde se podía apreciar a una rubia de unos 20 años hincada, riendo por lo bajo, solo por el simple hecho de que le gustaba acosar literalmente a gumi, hasta que no aguanto más la risa pero para no delatar su acto de asechar a la peliverde se paro lenta y silenciosamente del lugar donde se encontraba hincada y de un pequeño pero audaz movimiento logro taparle los ojos con las manos a gumi y esta al percibir el acto no pudo más que dar un respingo de el pequeño susto que le logro sacar la rubia

-tranquila tranquila soy yo-dijo lily al ver el acto que hiso gumi y en pocos segundos le quito las manos de su cara y ojos-que haces eh?

-¿tú qué crees?-pregunto de una forma sin muchos ánimos y levemente enojado

-supongo que estás viendo la tele…pero apagada

-eeh c-cierto n-no es obvio-dijo algo apenada la peliverde ya que quería que la rubia entrara en razón de una forma lógica

-supongo que si…aah ¿crees que tarden los chicos en regresar?

-no sé, pero no deberías quejarte tu decidiste quedarte, aunque, de cierto modo yo igual ya quiero que regresen, me dieron ganas de unos pockys

-¿hm enserio?-pregunto Lily-yo casualmente tengo unos cuantos aquí-dijo sacando una caja de los ya mencionados

-¿me regalarías uno?- dijo gumi con un brillo en sus ojos

-claro!-dijo mientras sacaba un pocky de su respectiva caja, pero este nunca llego a gumi

-emm Lily? Ya me das el mío?-dijo viendo que la rubia permanecía inmóvil con un pocky entre sus labios

-hm aquí esta-dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a gumi

-eeeh jeje creo que ya no quiero-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de Lily por el hecho de que esta estaba muy cerca

-oh que pena, creí que querías uno-la rubia contesto de un modo un poco infantil-bueno entonces me comeré este yo…sabes porque es un pena?

-porque?

-porque este es el último

-¿¡QUE NO HABIAN MAS!?

-jo no que no querías

-SI QUERIA PERO TENIA PLENEADO QUITART… ehh-al mencionar lo ultimo la menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

-aaa ya entendí, pues ahora si quieres que te perdone porque me ibas a robar uno, tendrás que aceptar este pocky

-y-y ¿p-porque he de querer tu perdón?

-bueno si no lo quieres por el perdón, no será por el perdón, pero sé que quieres el pocky

-e-e-e-está bien

Lily sonrió un poco victoriosa, mientras que gumi se acercaba cada vez más a Lily y se ruborizaba cada centímetro que se acercaba a la rubia, cuando los labios de gumi llegaron exactamente en frente del pocky, un poco ansiado por la peliverde, tardo pero logro morder la primera parte del susodicho, cada vez acercándose a los labios de la rubia hasta que se detuvo, frente a frente, gumi estaba decidida en dejar de una vez el pocky pero, tardo en decidirse ¿Por qué? Esa era una de las preguntas por las cuales se tardaba un mas en despegarse, gumi estaba viendo directamente los ojos de la rubia, pero algo raro se veía en la expresión que tenia Lily en ese momento, fue entonces que Lily ya no tuvo más autocontrol y mordió el dulce crujiente que tenía entre sus labios, acercándose aun mas a los de peliverde al ver eso se intento separar pero algo ocurría, la rubia se acercaba cada vez más a la menor hasta que quedo lo suficientemente cerca de sus labios y con una mano agarro la nuca de la peliverde haciendo que su cabeza no escapara de su siguiente acto. Gumi por fin se decidió y dejo el pocky para intentar separarse de la rubia, de la cual estaba muy cerca, pero su intento de separarse fallo hasta que decidió hablar

-Lily!¿Q-que haces?

-lo siento, me gustas tanto que no me pude resistir

Gumi logro percibir lo que trato de decir la mayor, pero al ver el gran movimiento que hiso la rubia la dejo aun más sin palabras y completamente roja, pues Lily en un gran acto, como pudo termino de acabar con el poco espacio que había entre los labios de la menor con los suyos logrando que estos se juntaran y sin más espera, Lily empezó a darle a ese acto pasión, diciendo en ese movimiento todo lo que siempre a sentido hacia la peliverde, sin embargo la peliverde sufría una batalla emocional, por un lado le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo, tanto Lily dándole ese toque amoroso y diciéndole todo lo que siempre sintió, como lo que hacia ella que era corresponder ya que ella desde el fondo de su corazón amaba a Lily, pero decidió olvidar ese sentimiento por el hecho de que ambas eran mujeres y creyó que Lily no lo aceptaría. Y por el otro lado lo que le dijo que debería olvidarse del sentimiento que tenia hacia Lily era la que la obligaba a querer rechazar el acto, por desgracia esos pensamientos de rechazarla eran mayores ya que cada vez se le acumulaban mas preguntas negativas hacia eso. ¿Qué pensarían los demás de esto? ¿Acaso esto está bien? Esas y más preguntas hasta que no pudo más, ese acto se sentía realmente bien pero su subconsciente no lo quería aceptar lo cual la obligo a separarse de una manera muy repentina pero ella no quería que Lily se diera cuenta de que realmente la amaba ya que ella entro en razón y sacando la conclusión de que esos sentimientos estaba completamente mal

-¡porque hiciste eso!-dijo aun estando roja a más no poder

-¿Qué no fui clara?, bueno te lo repetiré, te amo, siempre lo he echo

-n-n-no digas eso, sabes muy bien que esto está mal-dijo aun MAS roja ¿eso se puede?

-no creo que este mal si es amor de verdad

Al decir esto se volvió a acercar a gumi, realmente quería por siempre besarla pero esta vez fue un ruido por fuera de la casa que le impidió seguir

-mmmh creo que deberé abrir la puerta-dijo alejándose del rose que llevaba entre sus labios y los de la menor, dejándola aun completamente roja. Al pararse rápido corrió hasta la puerta pues el ruido que la desconcentro fue el de sus amigos que regresaban a la casa-¡hola! ¿Compraron comida?

-si la cocinas tú te la daremos-dijo una castaña al momento de entrar a la casa seguida de 2 rubios, un peliazul, una peliturquesa, una pelirosa y un pelimorado

-¿oigan que le paso a gumi?-dijo uno de los rubios que habitaba en esa casa, al momento de ver a la peliverde completamente roja y en shock

-mm ¿gumi?, ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto la pelirosa

-…

-mmm que mal ¿me pregunto que le habrá pasado?-pregunto lily

-¿tú no tienes nada que ver con esto o sí? Digo porque por lo que se tú te quedaste solo con gumi

-yo JAMAS le haría algo malo- al decir esto solo volteo a ver a la peliverde y un pequeño foquito se predio dando a entender que tenía una idea-yo creo que será mejor llevarla a su cuarto para que descanse

-pero ni se puede parar- kamui dijo

-dije que será mejor LLEVARLA no que se vaya a su cuarto

-ooh cierto hay mucha diferencia en eso, ¿quien la lleva?

Al momento de decir eso el pequeño rubio len iba a alzar la mano, en forma de decir que el la llevaría pero una rubia mayor se le puso en frente

-yo lo hare, digo, ella siempre me a dejado entrar a su cuarto y no creo que sea buena idea que otros entren sin su permiso

-buen punto, pero…,¿ si puedes con ella? No necesitas ayuda –dijo el peliazul al ver como Lily empezaba a cargar a gumi, en esa posición que usa un esposo recién casado con su recién esposa

-gracias pero si puedo-dijo mientras que subía las escaleras de la casa en dirección al cuarto de gumi, con la peliverde en brazos, roja, y con sus ojos abiertos como platos al ver en qué posición la estaba cargado la mayor

Una vez, frente a la puerta de la habitación de gumi, de la cual estaba muy alejada de los demás cuartos, como pudo Lily abrió la puerta, entro a la habitación, dejo a la menor en la cama y volvió hasta la puerta. Gumi al ver que Lily se acercaba a la puerta se calmo ya que creía que Lily se retiraba pero no era así, Lily solo regreso a la puerta para cerrarla y ponerle seguro, cosa que asusto a gumi

-ahora ¿podemos volver a lo que estábamos?- dijo de una forma sensual viendo a la peliverde que ya estaba reaccionando

Continuara…

Bueno esta vez lo he "corregido" conforme a otro fic que vi y que estaba de esta manera y si nada mas corregí lo que sería el guion. No sé si de esta manera este bien , en el caso de no por favor denme otro consejo que les digo que este es mi primer fic y apenas estoy aprendiendo


	2. no mas vuelta atrás

Bueno hola nuevamente a todos, si al fin aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste y por cierto estaré intentando establecer los consejos que me han dado

(Estoy escribiendo esto en el Microsoft Word así que si hay errores de ortografía no será ya completamente mi culpa pero aun así intentare ver cuáles son y corregirlos)

Empecemos

-ahora podemos volver a lo que estábamos

-p-p-¡pero de que hablas!-pregunto gumi muy alterada. No sabía realmente lo que sentía ya que por un lado creía que el siguiente acto sería interesante e incluso algo apasionado, pero por el otro lado, como sabrán, no era aceptado aunque realmente creía que todos esos pensamientos no valían la pena ya que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que realmente iba a suceder

Lily empezaba cada vez a acercarse más lo cual no era algo muy agradable para algunas hormonas de la menor

-terminemos lo que estábamos haciendo- dijo estando ya parada en la orilla de la cama

-¡ ¿eso qué significa?!-pregunto gumi alterada. Quería sacarse de dudas

-es increíble que lo hayas olvidado- acerco su rostro al de gumi, inclinándose un poco

-b-bueno, no es que lo haya olvidado es solo que…-volteo hacia otro lado evitando el contacto visual

-mm ya veo

-hm-nuevamente se dio vuelta para ver de frente a Lily

-sí, ya entendí

-¿exactamente que entendiste?

-que estas indecisa-dijo-en la sala has correspondido muy bien el beso que te di pero de repente te separaste, el sonrojo que después vino en ti me aclaro muchas cosas. Tú crees que esto está mal pero te digo algo-se acerco al oído de la menor megpoid- no me importa si me rechazas ahora ya que seguiré insistiendo una y otra y otra vez hasta que logre mi meta-esto lo dijo en un susurro el cual claramente pudo percibir gumi

-Lily ¿te puedo decir algo?

-lo que tú quieras

-yo desde hace un tiempo t-te he a-a-amado-dijo ruborizándose cada vez más-p-pero todas mis ilusiones se fueron por muchas cosas y decidí olvidarlo

-ósea que ya no…

-no. Yo nunca dije que lo había olvidado del todo –dijo con una sonrisa mientras le tapaba la boca a Lily con uno de sus finos dedos

Lily no se lo podía creer. Le brillaban los ojos con algo realmente indescriptible. Esperaba que gumi la rechazara, le diera una buena cachetada por pervertida y acosadora y nunca le volviera a hablar, pero no al contrario, resulto que después de todo habían sentimientos encontrados y desde hace tiempo

-no estás ¿jugando verdad?

-Jamás te haría eso, no desconfíes-estaba completamente confiada, no mas vuelta atrás

Con una mano y una parte del brazo rodeo desde la mejilla hasta la nuca y con la otra acariciaba la mejilla de la mayor. Estaba decidida ya que no quería quedarse en silencio y que Lily pensara que la rechazaba y la abandonara

Lily por otro lado seguía en shock, hace unos minutos gumi estaba rechazándola entre comillas y ahora le dice todas sus verdades de tiempos inmemorables, ella creía que fue muy rápido todo este cambio pero aun así no iba dejar pasar la oportunidad de su vida y esperaba que esto no fuera solo pasajero

-Gumi…

-Lily…

Y como era de esperarse juntaron sus bocas en un, al principio tímido y torpe pero que entre más tiempo pasaban de estar así más apasionado y confiado se volvía, beso.

Paso un largo tiempo de estar en ese bello y romántico acto. Desgraciadamente se detuvieron y separaron por falta de aire pero dejaron sus frentes en símbolo de que lo que ocurrió no fue error

-Gumi por lo que más quieras no te alejes nunca de mi

-ok ok, no volveré a dudar sobre mis sentimientos-le dedico una gran sonrisa al momento de decir lo ultimo

-Lily!¿No crees que ya te estás quedando mucho tiempo ahí? Debes dejar descansa a Gumi-se escucho del otro lado de la puerta una voz masculina, muy reconocida por ambas chicas que estaban en un asunto importante

-tranquilo Kaito, gumi ya despertó y se encuentra muy bien ¿verdad?

-esto…digo si si

-me alegro. ¿Van a bajar? Espero que si porque queremos salir a pasear, ya saben ¡paseo nocturno!-dijo muy alegre el amante de los helados

-¿tú qué opinas? Gumi-pregunto en un tono de voz bajo

-pues… ¡vamos!

-jeje ok ok –dijo- Kaito bajaremos en un segundo

-ok las esperamos allá abajo-se retiro del otro lado de la puerta alegre por saber que sus amigas irían al paseo

-bueno entonces ¿no crees que será mejor que nos arreglemos un poco?

-está bien

Lily dio una gran sonrisa a la menor y abrió la puerta para ir a su habitación a arreglarse mientras gumi hacia lo mismo pero en su habitación.

Cuando ambas terminaron de arreglarse bajaron donde los demás

-Al fin sales ¿qué tanto hacías en la habitación de gumi eee?-pregunto Meiko

-¡no me digas que gumi ya no es virgen!-dijo de forma sorpresiva pero burlona la megurine

-jajaja ya quisiera tener ese tesoro-dijo Lily mientras volteaba a ver a gumi mientras esta parecía que estaba en un concurso de ver quien estaba más rojo y competía contra un tomate. Mientras los demás se quedaron con una cara de no saber exactamente qué fue lo que dijo la rubia y querer que volviese a repetir lo que dijo

-…

-d-digo… a-a donde vamos a ir

-tenemos pensado ir a cenar a un restaurant-esta vez hablo miku

-Bien pues vallamos

Dijo lily mientras salía de la casa seguida de los demás

Continuara


	3. en la cena

**Antes si, pero ahora no. ¿QuE debo hacer?**

**Capitulo 3 **

Un ambiente serio inundaba la situación, la indiferencia entre Gumy y Lily estaba afectando a todos, la incomodidad estaba casi en su totalidad cuando Miku decidió romper el silencio

-¿Por qué tanto silencio? Estamos comiendo!

-Tú lo has dicho, estamos comiendo, no podemos hablar con la boca llena. Dijo Meiko con firmeza

-Hagamos un juego!. Dijo Kaito, tan entusiasta como siempre.

-No.

-Anda sí! Buena idea Kaii-kun. Dijo Len tan solo para molestar a Meiko

-Dije que NO! Dijo Meiko, aún más enojado

-Siiii, Meiko-san. Dijo Miku con su voz aún más aguda

-YA PAREN! Grito Gakupo

Después de oír el problema que se había hecho, el mesero se acercó a la mesa y dijo con una voz con tanta firmeza que intimido a todos

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No, no lo hay, puede retirarse. Dijo Luka, con su voz tan firme y tan suavemente tranquila como todos los días.

Aun así, la indiferencia entre Gumy y Lily seguía, ignorando los sentimientos que se escondían bajo esa gran ley del hielo RIN

-Ouch! Rin! Que seas hiperactiva no es culpa de mi pierna! Dijo Miku al sentir una patada proveniente de la persona que se sentaba a su izquierda; Rin

-Cállate Miku! Dijo Rin enojada

-Algún día vas a parar de molestar a Rin, Miku? Dijo Lily molesta

-Hey! Lily no te pongas de su lado, sabes muy bien que fue Rin quien golpeo a Miku! Dijo Gumy en tono autoritario

-Bueno; no te altereeees

Bien esta vez un muy buen amigo me ha ayudado a la realización de este capítulo llamado André x3. El tiene un canal de youtube: channel/UC3rUt7mp_XjLh4A3CR6NBbg/featured

Ahí lo podrán conocer un poco xD


	4. y después

-hmmm…ah, esto se está tornando aburrido. Esto no es como me lo imaginaba

-a que te refieres con eso kaito. Pregunto miku al notar la inconformidad en su amigo

-sí, antes eran más risas y ahora…

-pues no sé si lo has notado pero estamos en un lugar refinado, no en un bar. Meiko interrumpió la frase de kaito, pues empezaba a cansarse de su infantil actitud

-¡oye buena idea!; Dijo entusiasta rin

-¿qué?...

-¿qué les parece si terminando de cenar vamos a un lugar más divertido?

-¿y a qué lugar según tu deberíamos ir?; Pregunto luka con algo de intriga en su voz. Al parecer le interesaba la idea de su compañera

-oh yo tengo una idea. Esta vez fue gumi quien al escuchar la idea y que nadie tuviera recomendaciones de lugares, aprovecho para brindar una idea

-¿así?

-sí, que les parece… ¡la discoteca central de Tokio!

-wa, yo apoyo la idea, que lista eres gumi-chan. Dijo Lily mientras abrazaba a gumi, mientras los demás solo veían atentamente la situación

-pues no suena mal pero… no ese lugar es un poco caro. Dijo gakupo

-t-tal vez

Nuevamente el silencio gobernó la mesa en la cual se encontraban nuestros amigos hasta que el mesero llego

-¿desean algo más?

-no con la cuenta estaría bien. Contesto meiko a la pregunta del mesero, y que gracias a esta respuesta la mayoría de los que estaban ahí le mandaron una mirada interrogativa. ¿No se supone que iban a cenar y estar más tiempo en el restaurant ya que no iban a ir a otro lugar?

-emmm… ¿meiko, no vamos a comer un poco más? se preguntó un poco extrañado un amante de las bananas

-¿y para qué? Si comen más, van a estar vomitando por toda la discoteca. Sonriente se dispuso a sacar su cartera mientras la cuenta llegaba

-¿¡si iremos!?

-claro que si, después de todo no me puedo resistir a una bebida

-ja ya me lo esperaba

-sí, sí, sí, sí, oye gumi ¿me acompañas baño?. Pregunto Lily

-emm… ok

Todos miraban atentamente, presentían que algo ocultaban esas dos chicas y querían saber que tan grave podría ser eso como para ocultárselos. Mientras tanto Lily y gumi ya habían entrado al baño

-¿qué pasa Lily?

-¿no crees que están sospechando?

-en primera, ¿que se supone que deberían de sospechar?

-nuestro amor. Decía la rubia mientras en su rostro se podía ver como exageraba la situación para darle a entender a gumi de que se trataba todo eso

-oye no es nada oficial

-sí, pero muy pronto lo será…

-esta bieeen… volviendo al tema, más bien deberías ser tú la que debería simular un poco mas

-ahora resulta que yo ¿eh?

-pues si

-mejor dejémoslo como que ambas ¿bien?

-pues ya que

-siii, por eso me gustas. En el transcurso de su frase camino hacia gumi para brindarle un abrazo

-jejeje

-hmm. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer mis necesidades

-está bien, yo voy con los demás

-sale ahí te veo

Gumi salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigos. Al llegar empezó a sentirse un poco incomoda por las miradas que sus compañeros le brindaban

-gumi…

-si luka

-¿que se traen tú y Lily?

-¿d-de que hablas?

-no te hagas, sabes muy bien de que hablo. A pesar de que luka usaba su tono usual de voz, ósea calmada, lograba intimidar a gumi y gracias a ese nerviosismo que engendraba por parte de gumi, luka se había contestado sola pero quería sacarse completamente de dudas

-n-no se d-de que hablas. Contesto una sonrojada peli-verde

-vamos gumi, sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa. Al parecer miku había notado el gran nerviosismo que la mayor luka le había causado a su amiga, así que decidió intentar calmarla con su tono de voz revelando que cualquier cosa que diga estaría bien. Y eso hiso…

-es que…verán. Soltó un suspiro; ella y yo estamos saliendo

-¿¡QUE!? Dijeron todos al unísono

-no es nada oficial aun. El rostro de la chica estaba ardiendo

-¿desde cuándo? Pregunto miku más calmada

-agh… desde hoy

-aaaa por eso tardaron cuando te llevo Lily a tu habitación

-see

-hay mi media hermana sale con mi otra media hermana y no me dijeron nada. Se hiso el sufrido gakupo, tomando en cuenta que entre ellos tres se hacían llamar "hermanos" por la confianza que se tenían

-fue precisamente por eso que no te dijimos. Y no digas que entre los tres somos hermanos, ya que si yo "salgo" con Lily y somos "hermanas" eso sería raro…sin ofender. Dijo dirigiéndose a los gemelos kagamine quienes solo se sonrojaron y se hicieron los desentendidos

-bueno al menos nos sacamos de dudas. Luka hablo mientras veía como del baño salía una de sus compañeras

-amigos del alma, ¿qué hacen? Pregunto Lily

-nada solo hablando de ti y de gumi. Contesto kaito

-así ¿y de que cosas?

-de lo malas que son fingiendo; si Lily ya sabemos que salen…en teoría salir. Contesto meiko

-aah se dieron cuenta

-sí y aparte luka casi mata con la mirada a gumi solo para dejar en claro que pasaba. Contesto rin un poco agraciada al recordar la escena mientras que, luka tenía una expresión triunfante

-bueno, de todas formas lo iban a saber algún día

-pues si

-bueno no importa…¡vamos a la discoteca!

-está bien

Todos los presentes salieron del restaurant y se fueron con entusiasmo a la discoteca que no quedaba muy lejos del lugar donde anteriormente se encontraban

Continuara…


	5. la fiesta comienza

El transcurso hacia la discoteca central fue tranquilo: kaito, gakupo y len hablaban de que tomarían y como creían que sería el ambiente ya que tenía mucho tiempo de que no iban a un lugar como al que se dirigían; rin y miku iban animadamente mirando por los paisajes nocturnos de esa hermosa ciudad; luka por su parte, regañaba y pedía explicaciones a meiko de como pagarían, meiko solo le decía que se tranquilizara ya que ella sabía muy bien que hacia; y gumi y Lily…bueno ellas estaban en su mundo

-¿oye no crees que esto paso muy rápido? Pregunto gumi

-la verdad sí, pero luego recuerdo que el sentimiento lo teníamos desde hace AÑOS y se me pasa. Contesto Lily

-pues si…

-aparte como dices, no es oficial

-y ¿cómo sabremos cuando ya lo queramos hacer oficial? ¿Qué acaso eso no es como si estuviéramos dudando?

-tal vez, tal vez, pero yo pienso, bueno más bien desde mi punto de vista ósea entre nosotras que realmente no estamos preparadas para una relación tan concreta

-la verdad si, a pesar de que tenemos nuestros sentimientos muy en claro

-…maldita sociedad

-¿porque lo dices?

-porque le tengo miedo…

-lily…. Susurro para sus adentros

-bueno chicos hemos llegado. Anuncio meiko

-¡entremos! Todos corrieron hacia la entrada pero fueron detenidos por el vigilante

-alto ahí, identificación por favor

-oh no. dijeron los presentes excepto la más madura entre ellos

-tranquilos, aquí las tengo. Meiko le entrego a cada uno sus identificaciones

-mei-chan no sabes cuánto te amo. Alego el amante de los helados

-sí, sí, ¿ya podemos entrar?

-adelante pasen, aunque esos dos de ahí los estaré vigilando. Dijo el vigilante dirigiéndose a rin y a len

-oiga, oiga, oiga, ¿no nos cree? Dijo al parecer molesta rin

-más o menos

-pues mejor líbrese de dudas porque nosotros realmente podemos pasar con nuestra edad, a ver díganos ¿Cuánta es la edad mínima?

-18 años

-¿¡QU-!?

-jajaja creo que no fue buena idea traer medio borracha a esta mujercita ¿verdad? Jejeje. Dijo meiko cubriéndole la boca a rin, ellos no tenían 18 años sino que tenían 16 casi 17 pero no 18

-está bien pasen. La cola se acumula

-muchas gracias

Los 9 entraron y se quedaron asombrados al ver el lugar tan grande y lujoso en el que se encontraban. Una vez que salieron de su asombro meiko quito la mano de la boca de rin ya que esta la estaba mordiendo

-¿¡QUE TE PASA, PORQUE ME MUERDES!?

-¡POR QUE ME ASFIXIABAS!

-PUES TU QUE CASI HACES QUE NO TE DEJARAN ENTRAR

-alto, meiko ¿tu conseguiste identificaciones falsas de nosotros? Esta vez pregunto len

-etto… tal vez

-wow me sorprendes meiko, la más madura de la casa buscando falsificaciones de los más menores, excelente meiko excelente. Luka dijo en forma sarcástica y con expresión de burla lo anterior

-cállate era por una buena causa

Todos prefirieron dejar ese tema a un lado. En la discoteca se podía notar mucha gente pero realmente era espacioso el lugar así que todos pudieron trasladarse sin muchas complicaciones; llegaron todos al segundo piso, estaba más bacía que la primera y además se podía notar más cómodo por el hecho de que había varios sillones alrededor de unas mesas. En frente lograban obtener un muy buen acceso a la barra de bebidas lo cual facilito todo para los 9 vocaloid's que se encontraban. Decidieron sentarse todos en unos de los sillones alrededor una mesa y pidieron una bebidas que no tardaron mucho en llegar a su mesa por la corta distancia del lugar en donde estaban y la barra

-¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuimos a una fiesta así?. Se preguntó gakupo

-la verdad no sé, pero hay que disfrutar esta vez. Dijo meiko mientras se echaba hacia atrás para colocar mejor su espalda con el respaldo del sillón, mientras se tomaba un trago de su bebida

Al paso de un rato, bebidas, comentarios burlones y más alcohol…

-¡kaito!

-sí, mei-chan

-¡pide otra bebida para mí!

-pero ya llevas suficientes ¿Cómo lo pagaras?

-aag

Por otro lado…

-¿luka?

-¿sí?

-no crees que ya es muy tarde

-¿porque lo piensas Lily?

-porque ya me quiero ir. Hiso un puchero

-¿Qué? Lily masuda ¿se quiere ir de una fiesta como esta, en un lugar tan conocido y lujoso, y que para colmo se lo están pagando todo?

-pues mirándolo de ese modo no pero… tengo miedo. Esto último lo dijo intentando un susurro para que solo luka escuchara, pero la música estaba demasiado fuerte

-¿Qué?

-que tengo miedo. Ahora si lo dijo más fuerte

-miedo ¿a qué?

-¡a ellas! . Señalo a miku y a gumi las cueles se les podía ver muy divertidas en su estado de ebriedad

-¿pero qué están haciendo malo o porque?

-¿nunca has visto a una borracha junto a otra persona?

-si…

-¿ya ves que luego suelen ser muy agresivas?

-sí, pero miku y gumi en ese estado no creo que se comporten así

-exacto ¡ES TODO LO CONTRARIO! Y de la peor forma

-ay no exageres no pasara nada, mira. Luka se separó de Lily para ir donde se encontraban miku y gumi

-¡no luka! Dijo al ver a su amiga ya lo suficientemente cerca de las otras

-hola

-¡LUKA! Le grito miku mientras se abalanzaba a luka

-¿m-miku tienes algo?

-aaa miku, luka quiere algo tuyo, yo lo sé. Esta vez dijo gumi molestando a miku pero más bien fue luka la que se incomodo

-y según tu ¿cuál es el problema de eso? Yo por mi le doy todo. Dijo miku en un tono meramente sensual

-aah…Lily ¿puedes ayudarme? Grito luka

-lo siento, no me hiciste caso ¡yo te advertí! Grito desde lo lejos Lily, y al terminar su oración se fue a quien sabe donde

-¡LILY! Grito al sentir una mano en un lugar donde no debería estar; pero claro que no era su lugar más íntimo

-oye Lily es mía. Dijo gumi

-gumi-chan, luka-san no me quiere. Dijo miku haciéndose la dolida

-n-no es eso. Contesto luka

-¿entonces? Nuevamente el tono de sensualidad intentando insinuar algo regreso a miku

-n-n-no deberías estar haciendo esto. Dijo y por extraña razón se empezó a sonrojar

-¿por…?

-jajaja, yo las dejo ¡que se diviertan! Jajaja. Decía gumi mientras se alejaba

-no me dejen sola con ella

-así mejor ¿no luka?

-¡NO!

Gumi se encontraba en la pista de baile intentando buscar a alguien. Su objetivo

-Lily, LILY, ¡LILY! Mmm ¿en dónde estará?

Se dedicó a seguir buscando a su casi "novia", cosa no tardó en encontrar ya que la pudo visualizar saliendo del baño del lugar; corrió hacia ella

-¡Lily! Tal como lo hiso anteriormente miku con luka, ella se abalanzo hacia la mayor

-waa, gumi. Dijo con cierto tono de nerviosismo

-vamos a bailar

-solo si prometes NO sobrepasarte

-sí, si

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia la pista. Más bien gumi jalaba del brazo a Lily hasta que llegaron a cierta zona; gumi estaba perdida de sus sentidos así que solo se movía intentando hacer una coreografía, mientras que Lily hacia lo mismo pero con más cordura

-jajaja ¿ya vieron a Lily y a gumi? Se burlaba a lo lejos gakupo

-¿estarán bailando? Decía len

-naa, yo creo que hacen otra cosa porque eso no es bailar. Ahora era rin quien se burlaba

-jajaja si

Volviendo a la pista de baile; la música no cambiaba de ritmo pero gumi por instinto natural se acercó mas a Lily, está la vio y creyó que se iba a abalanzar a ella una vez más pero su sorpresa fue al ver a la menor peli verde brindándole un gran abrazo

-Lily… te quiero ¿lo sabes?

-jeje sí

-¿tú me quieres?

-por supuesto. Lily solo pudo sentir como se aferraba gumi más hacia su cuerpo mientras ella correspondía de igual forma el abrazo

-sabes, no me arrepiento de nada

-menos yo…; Lily con su mano agarro el mentón de gumi acercándolo lentamente a su rostro para poder depositar un beso completamente puro y lleno de amor. Lástima que fue interrumpido por algo que no se esperaban: meiko, al parecer por tanto alcohol, empezó de agresiva como siempre se ponía cuando bebía demasiado y empezó a golpear primero a kaito, luego a gakupo, luego a len y de ahí se dispuso a molestar a los trabajadores y a la gente presente de ahí. Y como era de esperarse, no tardó mucho en que el vigilante la agarrara

-¡suélteme maldito gorila!

-lo siento deberá salir ahora

-naa que, si me sacan a mi sacan a mis compañeros

-bien dígame donde están

-cuatro están por allá y dos por acá. Dijo meiko mientras señalaba los lugares en donde estaban sus amigos rin, len, kaito, gakupo, Lily y gumi

El vigilante fue por todos los mencionados por meiko y los sacó inmediatamente del lugar mencionado

-gracias meiko. Se quejaba rin

-QUE, si me voy se van con migo

Todos rodaron los ojos y se decidieron a buscar un taxi que los llevara a casa. Una vez que lo encontraron, los llevo a casa y entraron

-aaag que cansado estoy. Decía kaito

-no eres el único. Le respondía Lily

Al paso de un poco de rato todos captaron algo al mismo tiempo

-¿¡Y LUKA Y MIKU!?

Nuevamente en la discoteca se puede apreciar dos cabelleras, una rosa y otra turquesa, saliendo del baño, agitadas y despeinadas

-¿miku?

-¿sí?

\- no le digas a nadie ¿ok?

-ok. Por cierto ¿dónde están todos?

-no se


	6. deberías controlarte de vez en cuando

Al día siguiente…

-aah- Bostezaba Gumi al ser despertada por los rayos del sol que se infiltraban en su habitación -¿pero qué…?- se preguntó muy extrañada al ver una figura a su lado, no poder recordar nada y aparte tener un gran dolor de cabeza

-ca-lla-te- dijo la figura que acompañaba soñolientamente a Gumi en su cama, no se podía ver quien era pues tenía las cobijas tapándole toda la cabeza. Pero por su tono de voz Gumi pudo descifrar quien estaba junto a ella

-¿Lily, que haces aquí?

-ajh- dijo al tener que darle una respuesta, la cual no la dejaría seguir durmiendo. Se destapo hasta el cuello, solo para dejar ver su cara- pues veras…

FLASHBACK

-yo no recuerdo haber visto a miku y a luka cuando uso fuimos…o más bien sacaron- dijo el samurái enfatizando el "sacaron", causando molestia en la más madura de la casa

-y-yo s-s-solo recuerdo haberla v-vis-to con Miku- tartamudeo notoriamente Gumi

-Gumi ¿te sientes bien?- dijo preocupada Lily al escuchar a Gumi tartamudear de esa forma

-s-s-s-n-o- dijo para caer desmayada. Gracias a los súper reflejos de Lily, ella logro atraparla antes de que cayera y conociera el suelo

-agh. Me lo imaginaba, la llevare a su habitación- dijo al cargar y acomodarse mejor a Gumi entre sus brazos

-está bien, solo no vall…- no logro terminar de pronunciar su palabra Rin, al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Lily, tal parece alguien no anda de humor… bueno de echo ninguno estaba de buen humor por lo sucedido anteriormente- no vallaaaaas a olvidarte de donde se encuentra su habitación

\- tranquila no lo hare- respondió fríamente terminando de subir las escaleras

-nosotros iremos a buscar a Miku y a Luka- dijo Meiko sin ganas

-nosotros me suena a manada, iras tu sola- dijo otra vez Gakupo mostrando molestia

-¿¡qué, por qué!?

-tú fuiste la que en teoría nos sacó, así que es tu responsabilidad

-no te preocupes Mei-chan, yo voy contigo- dijo feliz y dispuesto Kaito

-no, mejor voy sola- al decir esto rápidamente salió de la casa, dejando a Kaito en un rincón, llorando y murmurando una cuantas cosas indescifrables

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Gumi, Lily admiraba la hermosa figura de su bella… desmayada en la cama

-mmm, creo que debería ponerle ropa para dormir- dijo notando que la ropa que Gumi traía puesta no se veía nada cómoda para dormir

Se dirigió hacia un ropero no muy grande y busco ropa cómoda para la situación -creo que esta servirá- saco un camisón para dormir negro que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, y para no dejar tan descubierta la entrepierna (ósea no dejarla en ropa interior) sacó un short, ni muy largo pero tampoco tan corto. Se dirigió hacia Gumi con las prendas

-espero y no se enoje por esto- dijo al haber dejado las prendas aun lado y empezar a retirar las que la menor poseía. En el proceso, era de esperarse que Lily se quedara admirando su escultural cuerpo hecho por dioses, cada curva, cada detalle, esa hermosa piel blanca y delicada medio sonrosada, al igual que su cuello. No aguanto más y se agacho apoyando sus manos en la orilla de la cama, y beso su cuello. Lo beso, lamio e incluso mordió desesperadamente dejando un chupón bastante visible. No tardo en recordar que la peli-verde no estaba en condiciones para eso, tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera estaba consiente. –je, mejor la sigo vistiendo-

Al terminar, ella no quería dejarla sola, quería estar con ella esa noche. Así que fue rápido a su habitación para ponerse su pijama y regreso a la habitación de Gumi. Se acomodó en la cama junto a su novia, cubriéndose con las cobijas y cayendo en las manos de Morfeo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE!?- dijo al escuchar la última parte del relato

-ya te dije, mientras te cambiaba te bes…

-¡SI ESCUCHE! - se paró rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió a un espejo y se observó un lugar en específico- Lily…existe algo llamado autocontrol ¿lo sabias?

-sí, pero no soy buena en eso- dijo despreocupada

-pues deberías… ah diablos, ¿cómo voy a quitar esto?- se preguntó en voz alta con cierto toque de molestia

-busca en internet o que se yo. Voy a bajar, espero y ya hayan hecho el desayuno- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió de la habitación

-agh, creo que también debería bajar aunque ¿Cómo voy a ocultarlo? ¡SE VE DEMASIADO!

Mientras tanto en la planta baja…

-más les vale ya tener listo el desayuno ¡muero de hambre!- decía Lily mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban colocadas alrededor de una gran mesas

-ya, ya, tranquila que no tarda- hablo Len a quien le tocaba hacer el desayuno esa mañana-… ¡LISTO!- dijo al finalizar

-genial. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Meiko?

-lamentándose por lo que hiso anoche para poder sacar a miku y a luka- dijo Rin en cierta forma agraciada

-¿pues qué hiso?

-pues nos contó que…

FLASHBACK (otro xD)

Meiko se encontraba devuelta en el lugar donde habían olvidado a sus amigas, de mala gana se acercó al guardia, ese mismo gorila que anteriormente la había expulsado y que gracias a ella también saco a sus compañeros

-hola ¿todavía te acuerdas de mí?- pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado anteriormente

-si quieres pasar tendré que usar la fuerza para dejarte en claro que no podrás entrar por mucho tiempo ¿quieres eso?- respondió fríamente

-no tal vez no, pero lo que sí quiero es que de igual manera que lo hiciste conmigo saques a unas amigas que se me olvidó mencionar que estaban por ahí dentro

-pues nadie ha causado ningún problema, así que no encuentro una buena razón para sacarlas

-¿y por qué a mis otros amigos si los sacaste?- pregunto con una sonrisa que detonaba enojo, sin contar la gran vena que se formaba en su cabeza

-porque tú los mencionaste y pediste que los sacara

-bueno, ahora te pido que saques a mis otras amigas- nuevamente enojada

-n-o

-¡BUENO! ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- dijo, ya poniéndose roja de la furia contenida

-bueno, mi turno ya casi acaba así que…- dijo con algo que se podría determinar cómo… picardía

-espera, espera, espera, ¡no m refería a eso!- ahora su sonrojo no era por furia…

-pues supongo que tus amigas saldrán hasta cuando se les pegue su regalada gana- vayaa, sí que este guardia puede cambiar de un momento a otro

-bueno, no creo que algo malo pase si se quedan. Solo que cuando salgan puede que estén ebrias, no podrán pedir un taxi, se perderán, las robaran y venderán sus órganos que muy posiblemente queden en nuestro almuerzo…- pensó y pensó hasta que se resignó - e-está bien, acepto tu oferta. Pero sácalas ya

-jehe, como digas ¿Cómo son? y las sacare enseguida

-una es alta y de pelo rosado y la otra es bajita y pelo color turquesa

-está bien- entro y en un par de segundos salió con las susodichas - ¿son ellas?

-sí- Meiko se dirigió hacia la banqueta de la calle, paro a un taxi y subió a Miku y a Luka en dicho auto- chicas vayan sin mí, y- yo las alcanzare m-mañana tal vez- dijo mientras parecía que Miku y Luka no entendían muy bien la situación

El taxi arranco y Meiko lo perdió de vista

-¿lista?- dijo nuevamente el guardia con picardía… otra vez

-a-al menos dime tu nombre

-jehe, Big all jehe. Sígueme Meiko

-¿c-c-Como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto nerviosa. Quien sabe hasta dónde llegarían esa noche

-lo vi en tu identificación

-ghm

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-jooo, pobre de ella… dudo que haya sido, emm como decirlo… delicado- dijo Lily imaginándose la situación

-si yo igual pienso eso. Oye y Gumi- pregunto Rin

\- en su habitación, quien sabe que está haciendo

\- oh ya veo

CONTINUARA….


	7. un plan que llevara a la victoria

Y así los días iban pasando, sorpresas, fiestas, desastres, disgustos, y más. Todo esto en un lapso de 4 meses, SI 4, 4 meses de una bonita y medio pervertida relación entre Gumi y Lily, pero como toda relación de cuento de hadas nunca debe faltar una pelea un poco fuerte

-ey vamos sal de ahí- decía Lily recargada en la puerta poniendo su frente en la puerta, aparentemente cansada –ya te dije que eso no fue lo que paso ¿Por qué no me crees?

-porque yo te vi- dijo Gumi dentro de la habitación con voz entrecortada- ya ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con ellas y disfruta de tu vida devuelta, en lugar de estar aquí?

-aaagh, vamos ¿crees que si realmente lo hubiera dicho con la intención de herirte estaría aquí en estos momentos?

-…tal vez-

Si se preguntan qué fue lo que paso, pues imaginen que fue así:

En un centro comercial podemos localizar a Lily sentada en una de las mesas de la fuente de sodas, inspeccionando el lugar como si estuviera buscando a alguien

-oh mira, código abeja- dijo una chica mientras se acercaba a Lily. Esta llevaba una blusa con círculos y rayas de color neón, pantalones de mezclilla rotos en algunos puntos y en su cabeza que era de un color rosa muy bajo llevaba una gorra desacomodada, mientras que iba acompañada de otra chica más baja que ella de pelo morado que portaba una sudadera de igual color y unos pantalones menos ajustados que los de su acompañante

-ay no puede ser- dijo en un susurro Lily cuando ese par se acercaba a ella

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto con una sonrisa sin gracia

-dije, que alegría volver a verlas

-aja si tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

-espero a alguien

-ahhhh ya veo, la pequeña abeja está buscando su flor para luego polinizarla, ya veo, ya veo-dijo con picardía IA mientras le daba codazos leves a Lily

-agh ya cállate

-jajajaja bueno ya, y dime ¿es alguien que conozco?

-mmmh probablemente

-¿¡QUIEN!?-dijo mientras daba un golpe con sus dos puños en la mesa

-Mmmh. Exactamente ¿Por qué debería decirte?

-pues porque yo he sido tu mejor amiga desde la infancia hasta que te separaste por quien sabe qué razón. Me la debes- dijo haciendo un puchero mientras jalaba una de las sillas de la mesa en donde se encontraba Lily y se sentaba

-oh justo en el clavo IA, Lily ahora cuéntanos- dijo Yukari mientras hacía lo mismo que Lily

-agh, bueno solo prometan no sobresaltarse ¿sí?- la verdad es que Lily ya no confiaba del todo en ellas dos, ya que en sus tiempos en la escuela, después de la graduación de secundaria, empezaron a tratarla diferente y con eso me refiero a que siempre que ella intentaba hablar o reunirse con ellas, la trataban con demasiada indiferencia y además de que por rumores de su instituto escuchaba que varias de sus antes llamadas "amigas" fueron traicionadas por ellas en varios sentidos-bueno… se acuerdan de aquella persona con la que me juntaba algunas veces en las tardes.

-¿mmh? A si, ese tal "Gumiya" ¿apoco con él sales?

-no, de echo es con su… hermana

-aah ya…- dijo IA sin poder descubrir bien a esa persona de la cual su amiga hablaba

-¡espera! No me digas que de la que hablas es la pequeña e inocente Gumi- dijo un poco exaltada Yukari, mientras que Lily afirmaba con la cabeza- oh ya veo

-¿¡que!? ¿La pequeña zanahoria era del otro lado? Mou~ quien lo diría. Pero hice una promesa así que no diré nada más

-qué bueno que la cumplirás

-y… ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Yukari

-pues se supone que estaría aquí ahora mismo, supongo que se quedó un rato más con sus amigas

-jaja, te llama para que vengas por ella a una hora para que luego te cambie para estar más tiempo con sus amigas jajaja- IA se burlaba de Lily mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada que sin duda la mataría, pero luego la cambio a una expresión que demostraba que ya había pasado algo igual hace mucho tiempo con este par

-ya estoy acostumbrada a esto desde la preparatoria- dijo con un tono de voz un poco bajo

-perdón no te escuche

-¡nada!

Después de esto, las tres cayeron en un gran silencio durante un gran tiempo y como era de esperarse, a IA se le ocurrió una manera de molestar a Lily. Un regalito de su parte por no haberle hablado durante mucho tiempo

\- aah~ abejita, por tu expresión parece que te estas hartando de ella-dijo con la mejor actuación vista en todo el mundo

-¿de qué hablas?- se mostró un poco indignada ¿Quién se cree ella para decirle eso? Ni siquiera sabía de su relación con la peli -verde

-pues sí, tan solo mírate. Debiste haber sido más expresiva cuando nos contaste sobre tu relación, querida amiga

\- eso no quiere decir nada-si tan solo IA supiera la razón de no haber puesto muchas expresiones en su relato tal vez se callaría, pero no quería decírselo ya que después de tanto tiempo al fin se volvían a ver y aunque el ambiente creado entre ellas no fuera el mejor ella no quería arruinar el encuentro…del todo

-eres tan obvia, ¿sí o no Yukari?- IA le mando una mirada traviesa a Yukari para que entendiera el juego. Por un tiempo no lo captaba pero al final lo entendió

-oh sí, sí, claro, realmente lo haces notar mucho abejita

-ya ves, si tan solo Gumi lo supiera

-ya cállense-oh no, está perdiendo muy rápido la paciencia

-vamos ya cálmate, solo decimos la verdad. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que cuando tienes esa actitud cuando le cuentas a alguien sobre algo es porque no te importa ese algo- dijo mostrando un poco de seriedad, pero en el fondo estaba totalmente saciada por su logro

No muy lejos de ahí, podemos encontrar un grupo de mujeres divirtiéndose entre sus pláticas, y si, entre ellas estaba Gumi. Esta volteo la mirada hacia la fuente de sodas y logro encontrar a su pareja de espaldas hacia ella hablando con otras dos personas que no identificaba, pero ellas 2 no importaban pues lo que realmente importaba era que Lily estaba de espaldas hacia ella, en total no lograría ver su llegada ¡BOM! Un buen susto se podría presentar. Gumi se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió lo más sigilosa que pudo hasta Lily. Todavía no había llegado del todo pues se escondió en una planta que estaba por ahí, salió corriendo lista para darle el gran susto pero… Lily de la nada se había levantado de su asiento de golpe…

-¡Bien quieres que lo diga, si ya me harte de Gumi YA ME PUEDES DEJAR EN PAZ!- esto exalto demasiado a Gumi quien estaba detrás de ella, mientras que las otras dos mujeres que Gumi ya había identificado desde hace un pequeño rato le hacían señas a Lily para que se callara. Claro que el grito que dio Lily no solo susto a las tres mujeres de esa mesa, sino que también a todos los de su alrededor que no hacían nada más que quedarse callados y observar incrédulos que pasaba. Cuando Lily se calmó un poco, al ver que Yukari e IA no la miraban a ella sino más bien a alguien que estaba detrás de ella, volteo a ver a quien rayos miraban tanto con esa expresión de lastima y preocupación y obviamente al ver quien era se sintió horrible y más por ver a esa persona de esa manera: asustada, temblando, sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas y que al notar que ella la volteo a ver empezó a retroceder lentamente mientras negaba con la cabeza

-o-oye déjame explica…-No pudo terminar pues Gumi había salido corriendo del lugar mientras que no faltaban las miradas cortantes y desaprobatorias hacia su persona.

Estuvo un rato reflexionando todo lo que paso, hasta que con una mirada que determinaba dolor, ira y tristeza volteo a ver a IA y a Yukari-no puedo creer que me hallan echo decir eso- dijo bajo con el toque de los ya mencionados sentimientos en su voz

-hey cálmate f-fue solo una broma, aparte me la debías por no haberme hablado durante mucho tiempo

-eres totalmente despreciable-hacia esto IA no supo cómo reaccionar- te deje de hablar porque en toda la preparatoria me habían dejado de lado, aparte de que no solo escuche, sino que también vi como traicionaban a las personas que las consideraban como amigas

-p-p-pero pudimos haber arreglado eso si me hubieras hablado-se seguía excusando IA

-¡IDIOTA, CAMBIASTE DE CELULAR! Y lo sé porque cuando al fin estuve dispuesta para que habláramos y volviéramos a ser como antes ¡un completo extraño me contesto y me dijo que ese ya no era el tuyo!- IA prácticamente se quedó estática mientras que a Yukari le recorría una enorme gota de sudor por la nuca mientras miraba a IA

Cuando Lily noto que ellas no tenían nada más que decir, salió corriendo del lugar y busco a Gumi por todo el centro comercial. No estaba ahí entonces ¿Dónde? Pero claro, Lily rápidamente abandono el centro comercial, busco transporte que la llevara hacia la casa donde todos habitaban y así se hiso, al llegar pago y rápidamente bajo y corrió hacia la puerta de la casa, abrió la puerta y ahí dentro como era de esperarse nuevamente las miradas que nunca faltaron en esos momentos se hicieron presentes nuevamente; pero esta vez se sentían peor ya que venían de parte de las personas con las que más confianza tiene

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto

-en su habitación- dijo Gakupo de manera cortante

Lily nuevamente corrió pero esta vez hacia la habitación de Gumi y al llegar ahí se podía escuchar el llanto de esta

Y así es como llegamos al principio

Lily se había rendido después de tanta insistencia así que mejor decidió dejar a Gumi un rato sola y bajo junto con los demás residentes de esa casa quienes no habían dejado de tener el mismo gesto hasta que Lily les conto la verdadera historia

-…y ahora ya no me quiere escuchar por más que me disculpo y le digo lo que de verdad paso- dijo con un tono de voz que realmente daba lastima

Todos en la casa pensaban una forma de lograr que Gumi escuchara a Lily, esto era un tema muy delicado tomando en cuenta lo sensible que llega a ser Gumi en este tipo de momentos y que aparte era la primera vez que le tocaba sufrirlo. Ellos querían ayudar a Lily hablando por ella pero realmente tenían miedo, no querían que Gumi creyera que ellos estaban del lado de Lily y se enojara con ellos. Pero a alguien se le prendió el foco…

-tengo una idea-todos miraron expectantes a Rin- en este plan todo vamos a colaborar, lo que debemos hacer es simple: primero debemos esperar a que Gumi se calme un poco; cuando venga ese momento tú-señalo a Lily- deberás crear unas fichas o cartas para que Gumi las siga y la lleven a algún lugar, y cuando ella haya seguido cada pista que le dejaste en las carta y logre llegar al lugar indicado tu sabrás que hacer después. Y para que ella quiera seguir encontrando todas las pistas que le dejaste deberás ponerle obviamente una pista de un lugar importante para ustedes en cada ficha o carta creando así una ruta hasta el último lugar y aparte unas frases que demuestren que realmente la amas y que nunca dejaste de hacerlo- wow quien lo diría, Rin sin duda que tiene un gran futuro

-¿nosotros en que participaremos?-pregunto Meiko

-en entregar las pistas. Cada uno ira a un lugar que dicte la ruta para entregárselas a Gumi; al final, en la última pista deberá estar Lily

-ese plan es un poco… por favor, porque dije poco ¡es demasiado genial!-dijo Lily alegre de que alguien le haya dado la idea perfecta para reconciliarse con Gumi, un poco complicada, pero perfecta

-bueno pues ese plan será ¿no Lily?- le dijo Luka a Lily, quien no hiso nada más que afirmar frenéticamente con la cabeza

Después de esto se quedaron hablando sobre los posibles lugares para la ruta. Tenían que ser 7 lugares para las pistas en la ruta, que por suerte Lily supo escoger de una manera genial ya que simplemente eran los indicados y nada complicados por decirlo así. Solo faltaba el lugar final

-¿Y cuál será?- pregunto Miku

-mmm… ¿y si le haces el amor en el último lugar?-sugirió Meiko quien recibió miradas incomodas- ¿Qué? Si lo que quiere es demostrar su amor esa es una buena forma de demostrarlo

-…- todos estaban pensando sobre el tema hasta que…

-de acuerdo, Rin anota que para el último lugar será-Rin estaba lista para anotar lo que Lily le diría-en mi antigua casa

-¿y porque ahí?- pregunto Len

-porque en ese lugar fue cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, pero por lo que veo ella no lo recuerda muy bien, quizás si la llevo recordara nuestro primer encuentro

-¿pero no se supone que está abandonada?-esta vez hablo Gakupo al recordar que eso le había dicho anteriormente hace varios años

-no del todo, ahí viven IA y Yukari así que deberán prestármela aunque sea para esa noche, y más por lo que hicieron deberían ayudarme

-oye si es cierto, esto se realizara en la noche, ya se me había olvidado jeje- dijo kaito

-bueno pues listo, solo falta que hagas las tarjetas y empezaremos con esto-dijo Meiko

-uff, muchas gracias chicos- agradeció Lily, que después de esto se dirigió a su habitación a elaborar las tarjetas, mientras que los otros se quedaron muy felices y emocionados en la sala del lugar.

"-Gumi jamás te dejaría de amar…JAMAS-"

CONTINUARA…

Jajaja que manera de regresar no chicos n_n. disculpen enormemente mi desaparición pero bueno, aquí esta y si se lo preguntan si, lo más seguro es que el próximo cap haya lemmon asi que prepárense beibis jajaja


End file.
